Curry of Love
by danicat91
Summary: The war is over and after a whole lot of parties and ceremonies, Naruto gets to go home. He plans to take a break from humankind for a day or two, but he can't refuse Hinata, who comes over and offers to cook for him.


**Warning: if you're not up to date with the Naruto manga, this contains a major spoiler.**

After the war had ended Naruto couldn't complain about being lonely anymore. His saving Konoha from Pein already sort of mended that problem, but now the entire shinobi world loved him. This meant that he hardly had time for himself. He was occupied by festivities to celebrate the end of the war (and, basically, life) and by ceremonies that were held to honor the ones that had died – and the ones that had died again – in the battle. He didn't only attend those in his own, but also in other villages, since the alliance was still standing strong, even now that the war was over.

But inevitably the main events came to an end and Naruto got to go home. For the first time in ages he was alone. He slept in, ate loads of instant ramen and didn't intend on doing anything or seeing anyone for at least two days.

That was the plan anyway, but halfway the afternoon of his first day off, he heard a pair of knocks on his door. Reluctantly he stumbled toward the source and checked who it was through the peep hole. On his way to the door he'd had no intention of opening it, he just couldn't overcome his curiosity, but the sight of the fidgety girl that was standing there with a seemingly heavy bag, made him change his mind instantly.

That wasn't because he knew that Hinata – because her it was, of course - would easily be able to tell if he was home with her Byakugan and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by ignoring her, it wasn't even because he wanted to know why she was here and what was in the bag: it was because he wanted to see her, too.

Before the war it was always Sakura who managed to get Naruto's attention. For starters, she has pink hair, so she's kind of hard to miss. Besides that she has a very notable character, as she liked to share her opinion in quite a loud and at times aggressive manner.

Hinata was quite the opposite. Every now and then she surprised Naruto with sudden determination and impressive skill, but this didn't happen frequently enough for her to attract his attention for a longer period of time. After all, he was easily distracted.

But things had changed when he faced Pein. He had gone out of his mind when he thought Pein had killed Hinata. Sweet, shy, loyal, brave, strong Hinata who loved him enough to face certain death in order to protect him. Pain's threat on Konoha had hardly ceased and the next problem presented itself. He didn't see Hinata again until the war had already started.

Once again she had faced danger with him and when he was ready to give up hope, she brought him back to reality, made things more clear, soothed him, when it was _her_ cousin who had died for him. She had all the right to go mad with grief, as Naruto had done for her, but instead she stayed strong and gave him some of her strength.

It was because her strength that he was able to strengthen everybody else. He had felt the desire to hold on to her hand for ever.

And now the opportunity presented itself to take hold of it again. When Naruto looked around him to see if his apartment was presentable, a feeling of panic washed over him. This place was a garbage dump! When did that happen?! He decided to open the door, but only enough to fit his head. At the sight of him, Hinata turned bright red.

"Hinata! What brings you here?" Naruto inquired with a cheerful smile.

"H-Hello… Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered, "I heard that you were back and… er… I thought you might like it if I, err… m-made you dinner! Y-you must have been really busy!"

This stunned Naruto for a bit and then he flashed his brightest smile as he replied: "Really? That's so nice of you Hinata!"

He had nearly swung his door wide open, but remembered the chaos behind him just in time.

"Ah-" it was his turn to blush, "it's just that…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm busy cleaning at the moment. I'm nearly done, though, so could you come back in, like, half an hour?"

"I can help you, if you like?" Hinata offered quietly.

"No! No, thanks, I'll be okay. Bye!" Was Naruto's hasty reply, as he shut the door.

With his back against the wall he observed the gravity of the situation. It was worse than he'd initially thought. The cleanest place was his bin, which hadn't been used for ages.

For a moment he despaired, how was he going to fix this in half an hour? But the answer came to him quickly: ten kage bunshin should be enough. The clones that appeared after he'd formed the familiar seals complained loudly ("Eeeeh? You brought us out to clean?!" "Why don't you do it yourself?" "What's the rush ttebayo?"), but got to work swiftly when they heard who was waiting.

When Hinata returned, the place was spic and span. In fact, it probably hadn't been this clean since he'd started living there. Naruto had been eagerly waiting for her by the door and before her second knock he yanked the door open, cried "Welcome back!" and enthusiastically motioned her to enter. Startled by his excitement, Hinata froze, wide-eyed at the doorstep. She got moving when Naruto started pulling impatiently at her sleeve.

"Come in! Come in! It's clean, isn't it, Hinata?"

It was as neat as she was used to at home, but she still politely praised his tidiness, at which Naruto started beaming proudly.

"Well, how are you doing, Hinata?"

"I'm doing okey, thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, with a polite smile, but Naruto couldn't help but seeing a trace of grief in her expression. He had no problem figuring out why it was there.

"How's your family dealing with Neji's death?"

The sadness surfaced in Hinata's face, as she thought for a moment before she answered: "They are mourning the loss, but are very proud of him."

"It's probably safe to say that anybody who knew him feels that way."

The tragic smile with which Hinata replied told Naruto it was time to change the subject.

"So, what's for dinner?" he inquired.

"Oh, I bought the ingredients for curry. I don't cook very often and supposedly this is quite easy to make. I hope you like curry."

"Wow, it's been a while since I had that," Naruto replied and fell quiet for a bit while he thought back to very memorable curry. Discomfort probably showed on his face, because Hinata grew red once more and rambled:

"I'm so terribly sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't know that you disliked it!" - she ran toward the door – "I'll go shop for something else at once! Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"

"Stop! No! I don't hate curry!"

Hinata halted and turned around with terror still present on her face.

"The thing is, it made me think of this mission I once had with team Gai. We had to escort these guys back to their homes and Rock Lee took us to this granny who made, like, really blazing hot Curry. Lee says it saved his life, but I'm convinced it nearly killed us back then. He called it Curry of Life." The memory made him laugh heartily and Hinata managed to crack a smile as well.

"I don't think I've had curry since, but don't mind trying yours."

Hinata still looked pretty tense as she walked toward the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

"What else do you need?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll find it." She pointed at her eyes. "You go relax."

"Should you use your Byakugan for stuff like this?" Naruto asked her, remembering a couple years back, when she had overused her Kekkei Genkai.

"I don't have any missions assigned for a couple more days, so I'll be okay." She smiled at him assuring.

"Well… alright then," he said. He turned on his TV and plumped down on his bed.

Hinata went to work quietly. Naruto started watching her instead of the TV. Every now and then he would glance over at what was on, but it just wasn't interesting enough.

"Sure I can't help you, Hinata?" he asked her after a while and turned off the tv.

"That's ok, Naruto-kun, I'm almost done."

"I'll set the table!" Naruto cried as he jumped up.

The job was done disappointingly fast.

"Aaah, Hinataaa," Naruto started to whine, "is there really nothing I can do?"

"You can take your seat, if you like. I'll be done in a minute."

Naruto sighed impatiently, but did as she told him to and soon there were two plates full of Kare Raisu on the kotatsu.

"Itadakima~s!"

"Itadakimas!"

"Gaaah, it's delicious! Hinata, you're an awesome cook!"

"Oh, it's not that good…" Hinata blushed, "But… thank you, Naruto-kun!"

It didn't take long for Naruto to empty his plate and ask for seconds. And thirds. In the end there was nothing left.

"Thanks, Hinata, this was amazingly tasty." Naruto said, as he patted his full stomach.

"I'm glad you think so, it was no trouble at all."

"I'll do the dishes." Naruto took the plates and got on his knees, hesitated a second, then pecked a kiss on Hinata's cheek. As a result she nearly toppled over with shock. Although it was unnecessary, Naruto reached out to catch her and dropped the plates on the floor in the process. Their faces were now quite close.

"You gave me a fright Hinata! Are you okay?"

"I… I- yes. Ok." She stammered in response, with an incredibly flushed face.

Naruto stared at her for a bit longer and Hinata awkwardly avoided his look.

"E-er… I-is something wrong… Naruto-kun?"

He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her, too. He laid his hand on her check, but after a moment he just replied "No…", stood up straight and let his hand stroke Hinata's face on the way. He looked at the broken plates on the floor.

"Damn," he sighed, "I just cleaned up."

He grabbed the duster and knelt down to sweep the shards together. He glanced up at Hinata, who stared ahead of herself with a dazed look in her eyes. Why hadn't he been able to say it? He knew she loved him, she told him, didn't she? If she didn't, why would she be here? Then why would it be so hard?

As he threw the shards in the bin, he heard Hinata stand up.

"I should go home, Naruto-kun. I don't want to impose on your hospitality"

"You're not imposing! Please stay, I wanna talk to you."

He took her hand and, because he had no couch to comfortably sit and talk on, walked over to his bed, where he sat down and motioned her to follow his example.

"Please tell me about yourself, I know so little about you. I mean, yeah, I know you're a total badass on the battlefield and stuff like that, but what kind of stuff do you like?"

"B-badass?"

"C'mon! Don't get modest on me."

"Well, if I am, it's… t-thanks to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked at her. "You should take some credit, Hinata. You did all the hard work yourself."

She made a doubtful humming sound, as though she wanted to argue that. Instead she sighed shortly and told Naruto: "I like to press flowers and use them to make pictures."

"Pictures? Like what?"

"I make landscapes. The shapes and colours of the petals are perfect for that."

"Eeeh, really?" an amazed grin crept over Naruto's face, "I had no idea you could do that. You should show me some time, I'm really curious."

"Well… if you insist…" Hinata smiled shyly.

Naruto loved that smile and he couldn't help staring at the girl's sweet face.

"I love you, too." he whispered suddenly.

The smile disappeared abruptly and Hinata stared at him, wide eyed. Naruto leaned in and tried to kiss her softly on her lips, but she kept them closed tight. Her hands moved to his chest in a reflex. Naruto thought that she might have intended to push him away, but they stayed put, only preventing him to come closer.

He looked at her nervous and beet red face.

"So sudden…" she murmured.

Naruto's hand moved up to stroke Hinata's cheek and settle in the back of her neck, in an attempt to comfort her. Instead she tensed even more and lowered her head.

Naruto put his other hand underneath her chin and as he placed small kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks, he raised her head and tried again. He felt the girl in- and exhale deeply and relax. He pressed his lips against hers, this time with more success. She didn't quite kiss him back, but she kept her lips loose and soft. Soon she moved them as well.

Hinata's hands – still located on his chest – started moving toward his hips, carefully feeling the muscular body they slid across in the process. They settled there for a while, but as the kiss deepened, they started exploring. Hinata's slender hands slithered to his lower back, then moved slowly upward toward his shoulders - by now tongues were involved - and once again they traveled down until halfway Naruto's back and slid to his flat stomach.

Hinata broke the kiss. She stared at her hands, while they slowly moved up Naruto's chest and down again, hesitantly lower, until they reached the rim of his shirt. She hardly dared move her head as she questioningly looked up into the whiskered boy's face, non-verbally asking permission for closer examination.

Naruto had forgotten how to breathe as their eyes, however briefly, made contact and quietly nodded 'yes', so the girls attention returned to the bottom of his shirt, under which her hands had just disappeared. They had become quite warm with excitement and pleasantly stroked Naruto's skin, before they took hold of the shirt's fabric and lifted it above his head with a sudden hurry. Naruto had to raise his arms and chin quickly, so that the shirt could be taken off without breaking his nose.

The shirt had been dropped on the floor and Hinata's hands returned to their business, before he knew it. They took the same route as they first had, but this time Hinata paid close attention to see what she felt, as if she wanted to make sure she would remember every dimple, every scar, for the rest of her life.

So far Naruto, rather baffled by her sudden eagerness, had observed her, still somewhat breathlessly, but now he wanted to do some touching himself. He promptly took hold of her head with both hands, thumbs firmly underneath her jaw, in order to make her look up, and kissed her passionately.

When he was sure he had locked her in the kiss (her hands had stopped moving), he let his own hands travel down and cupped her magnificent breasts. Surprised by their softness, he forgot to continue kissing. He stared at the bosoms, while he squeezed them experimentally. This seemed to amuse their owner, because she chuckled. She let him feel for a bit, but then grabbed his hands and guided him down to assist him in revealing her own upper body.

After doing so, however, Hinata slid her arms underneath his armpits, folded them around his shoulders and held him close. She pressed her face in his neck and inhaled deeply, like she wanted to take in the way he smelled. She pressed her lips against the skin. As she kissed his neck, collarbone and chest with increasing speed, Naruto took hold of her bottom and started massaging the cheeks.

But soon he had to let go, because Hinata went further and further down, tracing the skin with kisses all the way. She stopped when she reached the boy's treasure trail and by then he had tensely leaned back, somewhat distressed about where this was going. Hinata herself hardly seemed to realize what she was doing. She didn't respond to Naruto's attempts to get her attention by saying her name - although this was no surprise, as he could hardly find breath to speak - until her chin bumped into the rim of his jeans.

"I love the way your skin tastes," she whispered.

She sat up, moving her hands to the zipper under which an evident bulge was visible. But before Hinata had the chance to unbutton Naruto's pants, he had suddenly bent over her and pinned her down. He kissed and licked and nipped her all over and lingered once more at her breasts, sucking her nipple and squeezing with his hand. Hinata squirmed with pleasure but still impatiently tried to undo the jeans of her admirer, as though she didn't want to miss one bit of his body.

Naruto, feeling the same way about her, freed Hinata of the rest of her clothes and finally took off his own. He stroked her hips and thighs and tried to spread her legs, but suddenly looking embarrassed, she kept them closed.

"Er… Naruto-kun..?" Hinata began, her face regaining a bright red colour.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have… er… condoms..?"

Naruto's face suddenly matched that of the girl underneath him.

"I do!" he exclaimed as he abruptly sat upright and clambered out of his bed.

For a moment he stood rooted to the spot and looked around him in shock. He'd absolutely forgotten about his clean room and couldn't recall where on earth he'd left the condoms.

"I don't know where anything is..!" he murmured to himself.

He hurriedly tried some drawers in the bathroom and the kitchen and his nightstand. He awkwardly ran around his apartment, feeling very conscious as he felt the naked girl on his bed watch every move of his equally bare and visibly aroused self. He continued his search with one hand covering his crotch.

When his room was a mess he had had no trouble whatsoever locating anything he needed. He was growing frustrated and considered seeking the aid of some more shadow clones, when (out of sheer desperation) he opened the vegetable drawer of his fridge and, instead of vegetables, found the condoms there.

"YES!" he cried, leaving the question of why he had put them there, for later.

Hinata couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight of the overjoyed Naruto dashing back at her, presenting a condom to her with two outstretched arms. He had clearly gotten over his embarrassment, as he took no trouble hiding his slightly softened erection, which bopped around between his legs.

Naruto jumped on the bed, landed next to Hinata in a kneeling position and started fumbling at the wrapper of the condom. He completely failed to open it, because Hinata had figured that he needed some stimulation to be able to fit the condom: she had hesitantly stroked his shaft with one finger, but she immediately got results.

Naruto gasped and grew harder in an instant. Encouraged by the response Hinata placed her hand around his penis and moved it slowly up and down a couple of times. Then she took the condom from Naruto's clenched hands. She managed to free it from its wrapper and place it around the boy's member, both with trembling fingers.

Having gained some consciousness, Naruto kissed Hinata softly and pushed her carefully down, as he positioned himself between her legs and gradually kneed them apart. By placing his hands by her sides and spreading his knees he lowered his hips until they hovered slightly above hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked her nervously.

A short decisive nod was her response and she lifted her legs so that he could go right in. Even so, he had some trouble finding the entrance.

Growing embarrassed once more, he leaned back for a better view and was eventually able to guide himself in. By this time Hinata had gotten quite wet, but despite the slickness Naruto found resistance. While he closed his eyes in bliss, he heard a painful groan leave Hinata's lips. When he looked at her he saw that she was grimacing.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, slightly panicking.

"Just… please stay like that for a bit."

Of course Naruto didn't dare move an inch, but he didn't have to hold still for long. Hinata's face relaxed and she took a deep breath before she told Naruto:

"I'm okay, you can start moving now."

"You sure?" he asked anxiously.

"Un!" she nodded.

So he proceeded. Slowly he went in deeper and withdrew. In again… and out… in… out… He moved a little faster every time, until he reached a rhythm that felt good. By then Hinata seemed to enjoy it as well. Her hands were once again tracing his muscles and she was moaning softly. She reached up to his neck and pulled Naruto down for a kiss. He halted, as he focused on it. His tongue entangled with hers felt almost as good as the friction that his moving hips caused.

"Don't stop…" Hinata panted.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered, "I'm not good at concentrating on two things at the same time. That's why I need a kage bunshin to make a Rasengan."

At this Hinata chuckled. She was sure he didn't realize what such a statement sounded like, but she averted her eyes and in a hardly audible tone said:

"That's kinky, Naruto-kun."

He indeed didn't understand how that was kinky and he stared at her blankly for a while. Then it dawned on him.

"No! I wasn't suggesting a bunshin threesome!" he blushed in wild embarrassment.

"Unless… That's what you want?"

"Er… Maybe some other time," she answered and kissed him again gently.

Naruto resumed moving and came to the same rhythm as before. He didn't hold it for long, however, he was nearing his climax and his hips kept moving faster. The sounds Hinata produced turned him on incredibly and he heard himself grunt and moan. He couldn't help it, it felt so good!

"Hinata…"

She gasped in reply.

- Oh so good..! –

"Hinata…" he panted, "Hinata!"

He dipped his head and kissed and licked and sucked her neck. He didn't have to think about it anymore, his body moved on its own.

"Naruto-kun… I'm-" she sucked in air, "I'm close!"

"Me too," he breathed, "me too…"

Faster he went and faster yet, until a loud grunt escaped his throat and he came hard inside Hinata. Almost right after his release he heard a gasp followed by a strangled "Oh!" announce Hinata's orgasm.

Naruto's heart swelled with endearment.

"My god, Hinata!" he cried, "You're so cute when you come!"

She blushed violently as he rolled off of her and gave her a hug that would have been bone crushing, had he not felt so limp.

Hinata rolled into the embrace and lay her face against his chest. They sighed simultaneously and chuckled at their synchronization.

Hinata kissed Naruto's collarbone.

"I'm really happy, Naruto-kun," she remarked.

He smiled languidly.

"Hmm… Me too…" he kissed her temple, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hinata sighed and snuggled up a little closer.


End file.
